demondiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris
Chris is the next High Cleric of the Temple of Rased. Appearance Chris has black hair and eyes. His appearance is revealed on the cover of volume three. Disposition Chris thinks very highly of himself and likes to show off because of this. He makes jokes that he thinks are funny, but the others are usually just annoyed or don't care much. He has delusions of grandeur and likes to boast that he is going to be the best Cleric ever. History Originally born outside the temple in a small village, Chris was still a young child when his village was attacked by demons. In the slaughter, his mother used the last of her strength to call upon the god Rased to save him. Later when the Clerics of Rased arrived, High Cleric Hejem found Chris as the only survivor, and sensed the power Rased bestowed on the boy. He took the boy under his wing, signaling to the other clerics that he had selected his future heir. Shortly after he witnessed Rased burying Chris' memories of the village, allowing the traumatized boy to recover and gain a more robust personality. Demon Diary Chris decides one day to draw a Demon Lord Summoning Circle to lure in a Demon Lord and kill him. Though Hejem believed it wouldn't work, it does work, and Raenef V appeared. The short confrontation between the two boys almost breaches a peacekeeping treaty, and Hejem gives Chris to Raenef to apologize for his misdeeds and to 'humble' Chris. At the castle, Chris befriends Erutis and annoys Eclipse on a daily basis. Chris' power as a Cleric was used to fuse Raenef V's two sides together to make one personality. At the end of the series, he returns to the Temple of Rased, still up to his old tricks. Family Chris has a deceased mother, but the rest of his family is unknown. Hejem raised him as a psuedo-father. Relationships *Erutis: Although they frequently fight and insult each other, Erutis and Chris are on friendly terms. As a swordsmaster and mercenary, she teaches him swordsmanship and many ways of the world. *Raenef V: Though he didn't like Raenef at first, because he was a Demon Lord, Chris eventually admits to liking Raenef enough to be friends. Raenef has never had any bad feelings towards him *Eclipse: Chris' antics and future High Cleric heir status bother Eclipse. As a result, the demon often lights him on fire. *Hejem: The two share a pseudo father/mentor relationship, with antics that often confuse and alarm the other clerics. *Leeche: Leeche and Chris have a mutual understanding of each other's hatred for Demon Lords, but they pick on each other and fight a lot. Trivia *The only Demon Lord Chris likes is Raenef V *Though Hejem gave Chris over to Raenef V to humble himself, Chris doesn't change before returning to the Temple of Rased *It does not appear that Chris has gotten his memories back by the end of the series Category:Humans Category:Clerics Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters